1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing method and a printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a printing apparatus that prints a plurality of printing materials on a medium having a long form, a printing apparatus that is disclosed in JP-A-2003-118136 has been known.
In this printing apparatus, a plurality of printing materials is printed on the medium by alternately repeating a printing operation and a transport operation. In the printing operation, a plurality of images is printed in a print area. In addition, in a transport operation, a part for which the printing operation is completed is discharged outside the print area, and a part for which the printing operation is not performed is transported to the print area.
However, there is a case where a printing material is desired to be produced by overlapping a plurality of images on a medium. In such a case, when a different image is printed for each printing operation, image data for each printing operation needs to be prepared, and thereby the image data to be stored is increased.